Super Dragon Rockz Bros. 4 for Nintendo 3DS and Wii-U
Cast *Master Hand - Monster House *Crazy Hand - Ruber's Griffin (Quest for Camelot) *Master Core - Smaug (The Hobbit) *Mario - Hiro Hamada (Big Hero 6) *Luigi - Toby Tenma/Astro Boy (Astro Boy; 2009) *Peach - Sakura Kinomoto (Cardcaptor Sakura) *Bowser - Sharptooth (The Land Before Time) *Yoshi - Toothless (How to Train Your Dragon) *Wario - Melvin Sneedly (Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie) *Dr. Mario - Hiccup (How to Train Your Dragon) *Donkey Kong - Bing Bong (Inside Out) *Diddy Kong - Bradley (Khumba) *Link - Ichigo Kurosaki (Bleach) *Zelda - Rukia Kuchiki (Bleach) *Sheik - Corona (Spider Riders) *Toon Link - Kex (Dinotopia) *Ganondorf - Shan-Yu (Mulan; 1998) *Samus - Mara (Dinotopia) *Zero Suit Samus - Minako Aino/Sailor Venus (Sailor Moon Crystal) *Fox McCloud - Classified (The Penguin of Madagascar) *Falco Lombardi - Reggie (Free Birds) *Pikachu - Scrat (Ice Age Series) *Jigglypuff - Scratte (Ice Age Series) *Lucario - Buck (Ice Age) *Charizard - Manny (Ice Age) *Mr. Game and Watch - Dumbo (Dumbo; 2019) *Marth - Kohtaro "Robert" Minami (Kamen Rider Black RX) *Ike - Richter Belmont (Castlevania) *Pit - Fix it Felix (Wreck it Ralph) *Kirby - Peng (Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness) *King Dedede - Po (Kung Fu Panda) *Meta Knight - Crane (Kung Fu Panda) *Sonic - The Lorax (The Lorax; 2012) *Olimar - SpongeBob Squarepants *Olimar's Pikmin - Tank Gang (Finding Nemo) *Winged Pikimin - Ratbirds (Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs) and Dodos (Ice Age) *R.O.B - Young Simba (The Lion King; 2019) *Miis - Minions (Despicable Me trilogy and Minions) *Wii Fit Trainer - Cyber Woo (King of the Monsters 2) and Rexy (Jurassic Park) *Rosalina and Luma - Honey Lemon (Big Hero 6) and R2-D2 (Star Wars) *Bowser Jr. - Blue (Jurassic World) *The Koopalings - Arlo (The Good Dinosaur), Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper and Ruby (The Land Before Time) *Villager - Cal (Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs) and Peni Parker (Spiderman: Into the Spider-verse) *Little Mac - Mushu (Mulan) *Doc Louis - Barney (Barney and Friends) *Megaman - Blu (Rio) *Pac-Man - Flint Lockwood (Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs) *Palutena - Sergeant Calhoun (Wreck it Ralph) *Dark Pit - Wreck it Ralph *Greninja - Kermit the Frog (The Muppets) *Shulk - Rattlesnake Jake (Rango) *Robin - Zero and Iris (Megaman X4) *Duck Hunt - Stitch (Lilo and Stitch) and Junior (Storks) *Lucina - Yuna "Cassandra" Minami (OC/Kamen Rider Black RX Season 2: Galactic Goddess Arc) Gallery: Full Version Kohtaro.jpg|Kohtaro "Robert" Minami as Marth Young Richter Belmont.jpg|Richter Belmont as Ike Cyberwoo-sprite2.gif|Cyber Woo as Wii Fit Trainer (Male) Jurassic-World-Rexy.jpg|Rexy as Wii Fit Trainer (Female) Stitch.jpg|Stitch Parody_Wiki_-_Junior_storks.png|and Junior as Duck Hunt Dog and Duck Rattlesnake Jake.jpg|Rattlesnake Jake as Shulk Cal-devereaux-cloudy-with-a-chance-of-meatballs-2-4.83.jpg|Cal Devereaux as Villager (Male) File:Peni_Parker_Teaser_Poster.png|Peni Parker as Villager (Female) Dumbo Live Action.png|Dumbo as Mr. Game and Watch Young Simba.jpg|Young Simba as R.O.B. Yuna_Minami.png|Yuna "Cassandra" Minami as Lucina Category:Dragon Rockz Category:Super Smash Bros Spoofs Category:Video Game Spoofs